Quest for Immortality
by AnnaBella
Summary: LOTR/Harry Potter crossover. Legolas returns home to Hogwarts after several years of travelling to escape one who seeks him, and there encounters a handsome young Wizard to whom he is instantly attracted. Yet he is being hunted still...A/L slash!
1. Prologue

Quest for Immortality   
  
Summary: Legolas returns, after having been away several years, to his home at Hogwarts, to escape the threat of Voldemort, and there ends up discovering true bliss. However, the villain of his nightmares continues to stalk him, threatening the happiness he has found.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places used in this story; those taken from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, and those taken from Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Warning: This is going to be A/L slash, so for those of you that don't like slash, don't read this. It's as simple as that; there's the warning, so please don't flame. There will also be violence and lemon scenes, though I doubt either will be very explicit (however, that could easily change). There will also be rape attempts, and aggressive advances made.  
  
Author's Notes: In this fic, the world of Harry Potter and the land of Middle Earth are one and the same. Middle Earth was as the land was known before any recorded history known to Muggles, so while the races of Middle Earth remain in existence, the land is no longer known by that name.   
  
The whole reason that I melded the worlds of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings was to include certain characters, and their histories, heritages, etc. However, in doing so, I've had to change the histories of races and characters, and the actual world, so that everything works together and makes sense.   
  
Characters   
  
Legolas: One of the few Elves left in the world, Legolas' family was murdered by Voldemort the same night the Dark Wizard was defeated by Harry Potter, leaving Legolas an orphan to be raised by Albus Dumbledore in secret at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Legolas possesses the powers of both Elf and Wizard, and has been travelling with Gandalf the Grey, a very famed Wizard, since he was old enough to begin learning magic. He is the same age as Harry Potter, and is coming to Hogwarts to continue his fifth year education within the safety of the walls of the castle, away from the danger of Voldemort, who is gaining power, and seeking both Harry ands Legolas out.  
  
Aragorn: Also in his fifth year, Aragorn is an extremely gifted student who also plays Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and is best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Both his parents are Aurors for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
(There aren't really any other important characters originating from Lord of the Rings, and all the characters from Harry Potter are the same; there's been nothing changed about them.)  
  
As well, on a final note, I'd just like to add that, in the magical world, all the races are extremely open-minded about their sexuality; there are absolutely no prejudices about homosexuality and bisexuality. It is natural for someone to love someone of either gender; there are no barriers in matters such as these.   
PROLOGUE : THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD  
  
The world as it is known now was not always as such. Before any recorded time known to Muggles, the world was known as Middle Earth, a land where all the races dwelled alongside each other in peace. There was balance between Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Men and Wizards, but eventually the harmony among them was shattered, and many things were lost, the name of Middle Earth among them.  
  
There is a long story behind the destroyed calm of Middle Earth, one remembered by few, and it begins with the weakness of Men.  
  
For hundreds - thousands - of years, Middle Earth had been a place of serenity and magic; a perfect land where war and toil were non-existent. However, the day that the race of Men began to desire that which was not theirs to possess, that perfection was tainted.  
  
Among the races, there was a quality unique only to Men- greed, and gradually, it overwhelmed them. Humans began to covet that which was exclusive to each separate race - land, wisdom, wealth, power, and immortality. In their lust to claim all possible, Men discarded all alliances and treaties, and began to cast their influence upon all the lands.   
  
Easily the dominant race in numbers, Men brutally conquered most of the world, leaving the other races but one option: to flee.  
  
And so they did. Each race dealt with the situation in their own separate way, though still they kept contact and civility remained among Elves, Dwarves, Wizards and Hobbits. However, each race independently executed whatever means necessary to survive. Dwarves delved deeper in their mountains; Hobbits burrowed deeper in their holes and Wizards cast enchantments to conceal their lands from Human eyes. However, the Elves, accustomed to living above ground, in open areas, retained no refuge in Middle Earth, and thus, began to leave the shores of Middle Earth for the Undying Lands, where they would thrive for all eternity.  
  
Though the races of Middle Earth had attempted to salvage and preserve as much of their previous customs as possible, many beings within the others races, Wizards particularly, were infuriated with the idea of hiding from Men. So, instead, they appealed to their cause and pledged loyalty to the leaders of Men.  
  
Beings such as Hobbits and Dwarves were accepted by the forces of Men without pretense, but Wizards and Elves were forced to proffer their fidelity in more effective manners other than simply declaring it, for they were believed to be cunning and deceptive creatures, and were not easily trusted.  
  
There was one very popular way for Wizards and Elves to profess their allegiance, and it was to grant Men the impossible wish for immortality, the one thing they desired above all others. The ritual necessary for the transformation of mortal to immortal however, was very complex, and required something quite difficult to come by - an Elf.  
  
The key element to the alteration was the essence of one of the Elven kind; the purity unique only to the Firstborn, the spirit that was contrived partly of their immortality. As there was no way to extract the spirit of an Elf and withhold it, the only way to bend the single element of immortality existing; to grant it to one not possessing it by nature, was to create a bond of life between one possessing immortality and a mortal.  
  
However, there were not many Elves willing to bond themselves to one of the race of Men, and those that were, were not fitting; their corrupted and ruined souls inept for the ritual, as they no longer possessed the essential inner light. The Firstborn continued to sail West, their numbers in Middle Earth diminishing rapidly, as Men and Wizards alike tried incessantly, but unsuccessfully, to capture them.  
  
Finally, though, the attempts of Men and Wizards proved not to be futile after all. A Wizard of incredible power, one named Saruman, who had delved deeper into the Dark Arts than any other, and had joined the Human's cause for power, though he detested them, managed to bar the way to the Blessed Realm. The blocked passage forced the Elves to flee deep into the forests, the only sanctuaries left for them, away from the Mortal hands that sought only to spoil them.  
  
But the power of Men could not be denied. With the continued onslaught on the Elven Folk, they began to fall. The forests burned, and Elves were brutally murdered or cruelly torn from their families and homes. Countless perished, and yet still no mortal achieved immortality.  
  
It was with a last effort from the united races, and perhaps interference of the Valar, that the hold Men had over all the land was broken. In that last war, the race of Elves was destroyed, save for a few noble families, and Men were reduced to a leaderless race. Wizards wiped away all memory of life before then from the minds of Men, replacing it with belief of a different history, one without Elves, or Sorcerers.   
  
The corrupted Dwarves, Hobbits and Elves were either banished or executed, and the depraved Wizards were stripped of their powers, and then put to the same fate...all save one. Saruman, the greatest Dark Sorcerer ever to have existed, survived, professing innocence and claming to be known by the name Salazar Slytherin. He claimed to have been manipulated, by use of the Imperious curse, and he was believed. He was freed, to later create Hogwarts with the three other greatest Wizards in history.  
  
However, Saruman never relinquished his evil ways. In his Chamber of Secrets, not only was there a Basilisk, for the Muggle-born Wizards he regarded with such distaste, but his memoirs, which contained the secret to immortality, for his true heir to discover.  
  
After the corruption of Men, and marginally of other races, the world was never the same. It was declared by the leaders of Dwarves, Wizards, Elves and Hobbits that they were to remain secret from Men, therefore preventing such disastrous events from occurring again. For the protection of the magical world, they were to remain non-existent to Men, separated for all eternity.  
  
Yet, while Men, or Muggles as they are now called, have not a notion that they exist, Wizards, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Elves thrive in the magical world, mingling on an everyday basis. But times are not as peaceful as one would think. War is brewing between the races once more, as evil grows more potent, and the world becomes increasingly dangerous.  
  
For Voldemort, the heir of Salazar Slytherin - Saruman the Dark Wizard - is returning to power, and not only does he seek to gain ultimate power, but he seeks immortality, and he searches for the one thing that can grant him that very wish - an Elf. 


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

*Look to prologue for disclaimers and warnings.  
Chapter One: Platform Nine and Three Quarters  
  
At King's Cross Station, between platforms nine and ten, stood a lone, graceful figure, appearing very frustrated, and thus, one would think, not noticing the appreciative looks cast his way because of his radiant beauty. However, he was acutely aware of the lingering glances, and they served only to fuel his already rapidly increasing distress. A few of the more bold had begun to approach the captivating being, not all the advances friendly, so affected were they by the ethereal beauty possessed by the Elf, and he was beginning to panic.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was a young Elf, preparing to begin his fifth year education in magic, and was indeed a glorious sight to behold. He was of small and slender build, his thin frame disguising his strength. A rich mane of pale golden hair fell just past his shoulders to hide delicately pointed ears, and frame a beautifully sculpted face, with high cheekbones and full, rosy lips. Bright jade-green eyes fringed with long, black lashes gazed out of a soft, smooth-skinned visage. He wore tight-fitting, green leggings and a loose, white shirt that hung past his waist. He carried only a worn, brown rucksack and a ticket for the train leaving at eleven o'clock from platform nine and three quarters, which was the cause of his original distress.  
  
For he had no idea how to get on to the platform.  
  
Legolas had never studied magic at a school before; he'd been travelling with his beloved tutor, Gandalf the Grey, for the first four years of his education. However, Gandalf had informed him that he would no longer be his apprentice, but that he would return to Hogwarts to study magic under the watchful eye of his foster father, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
It had been Dumbledore's request that Legolas return to Hogwarts, which had become his home when he was a mere babe, nearly fourteen years ago, when Dumbledore had taken him in after the death of his parents. The young Wizard, though grieved at parting ways with his mentor, was ecstatic that he'd finally be returning home, after several years of separation from his foster father.  
  
However, he had not been told why. Legolas had assumed that Dumbledore craved his company once more, but truly, he did not consider that to be enough reason, as it had been the Headmaster's idea for him to travel with Gandalf in the first place. It had been Dumbledore's belief that Gandalf was the one most qualified to instruct Legolas in the ways of his people- the Elves- and to teach him the history of his race, as well as educate the young Elf in the art of magic.  
  
Therefore, there had to be some sort of unknown explanation behind the actions of his foster father, and the possibilities intrigued the golden beauty to no end, so that he anxiously awaited his return home.  
  
And thus returned the problem of the platform.  
  
Theoretically, the platform should not have been a problem, considering Legolas had spent the majority of his life at Hogwarts. However, he had never travelled there by train, and consequently had no clue how to reach the platform. In addition, Gandalf had not seen it fit to enlighten him on the fact that the platform was hidden. The old Wizard had, after informing him of their parting, simply handed Legolas his ticket, embraced him tightly, and disappeared within the blink of an eye, leaving the young Elf stranded at the train station.   
  
And said Elf was quickly losing patience with the situation, prepared to simply ask anyone he thought to be of magical origin about the platform, when a young man, approximately Legolas' age, appeared in front of him.  
  
Caught by surprise, Legolas quickly schooled his face to a mask of impassiveness, and studied the newcomer.  
  
He was skinny and tall, towering over the slight Elf, with platinum-blonde hair slicked back with oil, malicious black eyes, and a feral grin on his pointed face.  
  
"Well, well, well..." he drawled, "what do we have here?"  
  
His voice was low, laced with arrogance and superiority, and Legolas decided immediately it was a voice he disliked.  
  
"He's very pretty..." remarked the stranger offhandedly to his two bulky companions, whose presence Legolas had failed to notice beforehand. He discovered, however, that after having noticed the massive beings, they were impossible to ignore, particularly as they were now on either side of him, blocking any possible escape route.  
  
The lovely Elf's attention was once again drawn to the unpleasant stranger as he stalked confidently forward, to stop directly in front of the angelic being. Legolas studied him warily, not trusting the savage gleam in the dark eyes as they roamed freely over the elegant curves of his figure. He felt suddenly intensely uneasy in the company of this young man, yet as he spun around to flee, he found his flight obstructed by the two giant minions of the blonde boy.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily in frustration, yet just as he was about to force his way through the barricade of bodies, he felt a body mould itself to his back, and he caught his breath as thin lips were pressed against his neck.  
  
"Now, now, you don't want to leave just yet, now do you, Beautiful? Not before we have our fun...?" the nameless boy murmured, his wiry arms sliding down shapely hips, before wrapping themselves around the slim waist possessively.   
  
Emerald eyes widened in disbelief, then darkened in outrage. How dare this loathsome creature touch him in such a way! He wished for nothing more than to give the foolish young man a good thrashing, but that, unfortunately, was not an alternative, as they were in an open space, in plain view of all. It would simply cause a scene, which was entirely pointless, and even less desirable, as consequently, the situation would be blown entirely out of proportion, and he would never make it onto the platform, and to Hogwarts, on time. It was a risk he refused to take, for missing the train was an embarrassment he would never live down, particularly since he always insisted on the extent of his independence and capability to both his foster father and mentor.  
  
Thus, he would simply have to deal with the bothersome boy himself, though truthfully, it was in a manner he'd rather forgo, as there were several possible turnouts, some not preferable.  
  
Legolas pressed himself flush against the young man behind him, repressing a shudder when he felt the stranger's growing arousal, but quickly composing himself as he tugged the wretched blonde's head down to a level where he was able to whisper to him clearly. Petal soft lips brushed the stranger's ear as Legolas murmured into it.   
  
"Let go of me."  
  
The Elf's flowing voice was firm and steady, allowing no room for argument, but the order seemed only to infuriate the blonde stranger, causing him to spin the lithe form around and grip him tightly, as he hissing angrily.   
  
"I think not. You have no say here; thus your words matter not. I've been watching since you arrived, and I have a burning desire to possess you. And now that the opportunity to do so has arisen, I would be a fool to let it slip, no?" He shook his head lightly, his haughtiness returning as he looked upon the stunning creature in his arms, and added smugly, "You're powerless to stop me."  
  
The striking Elf's eyes burned with fury, as he retorted hotly.   
  
"Really? You think me powerless? If you truly believe that, then you are even more of a fool than I had originally thought you to be. Your ignorant words will be your downfall, you insolent pig."  
  
Dark eyes flashed briefly before the stranger's notorious smirk once again graced the pointed features, and he questioned mockingly, "Truly? Well, I think you bluff-."  
  
"I don't"  
  
The young man, annoyed, glared angrily at the exquisite beauty before him, who met his gaze unflinchingly. The stranger's dark eyes narrowed marginally before his face twisted into a sneer and he made a laughing declaration.  
  
"Well then, Beautiful, you'll simply have to prove it to me. Make me sorry for my ignorant words, as you would call them. I dare you."  
  
Legolas smiled sweetly and in a sugar-coated voice, said, "You would do well to take back your words, Stranger, for I never back down from a challenge." His voice hardened "And that is not good news for you, I assure you. You wouldn't stand a chance against me. Simply leave me alone, and I'll not have to hurt you, though I should dearly like to."  
  
The nameless boy's eyes roamed hungrily along the contours of the Elf's countenance, stopping to rest on the bright eyes, and he growled, "No. Not while I remain unfulfilled." He paused a moment to lick along the elegant curve of the Elf's throat, and grinned wickedly at the golden beauty's sound of disgust. However, just as he was about to continue with his ranting, blinding pain shot through him, and he groaned at the agony originating from his groin, where Legolas had kneed him.  
  
"I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. You truly have no one to blame but yourself." Lectured the Elf, moving quickly out of the arms that, but moments before, had encircled him, hindering any movement.   
  
The blonde stranger looked up from his position - doubled over in pain - and, his face contorted with rage, declared fiercely, "You will regret that...no one treats Draco Malfoy that way!"  
  
And so said, the newly revealed Draco Malfoy signalled to his two giant lackeys, who thus far had refrained from interfering, to take hold of the slim Elf, who silently berated himself for forgetting their presence.   
  
Legolas backed away from the massive young Men, but they grabbed him roughly and forced him into a corner, out of view of the rest of the station, who had remained oblivious to the entire scene, as was Legolas' intent. Truthfully, he was beginning to regret his decision to keep the situation discreet, though he refused to show it, instead squaring his shoulders, and lifting his chin in preparation for a fight he knew he could not win.  
  
The Elf could most definitely have taken on any three of them separately, or perhaps even two at once, but he was aware that he stood no chance against all three of them, who were presently advancing menacingly towards him as one. However, Legolas would not back down; his pride would not stand for it, and so he would fight.  
  
Yet they did not attack him with fists; the two enormous beings held the young Elf's arms behind his back and pulled his head taut by yanking insistently on his hair, while Malfoy paced confidently in front of him, waiting patiently while the Elf struggled. The golden beauty's efforts were in vain, however, only earning him a bruised jaw and a pounding headache, and eventually he went still, watching the pale-haired boy suspiciously, as he stalked forward to stare intently at him.  
  
"Will you yield?" he asked, voice dripping with anticipation.  
  
"No."   
  
A simple answer, one that enraged Malfoy to no end, and he responded with malice.  
  
"You will."  
  
Legolas only bared his teeth in response, a demonstration of his ever-present defiance.  
  
The young Man's eyes darkened with desire, and he moved forward to press his body against the slim figure of the Elf, who was taut with tension, and he bent his head to ground his lips against the soft ones of the radiant being before him. The platinum-haired boy moaned in approval, and attempted to gain entrance to the Elf's mouth by shoving his tongue savagely against his teeth. Legolas, who had gone stiff with shock, came out of his immobile state with a jerk. He wrenched his head free, causing strands of the silken mane to rip from his scalp, and before Malfoy could register the movement, spun his head back around to spit in his face.  
  
Malfoy's face registered shock, then anger and he raised a hand to strike the angelic being, but to the surprise of both Man and Elf, his hand was restrained by another, and a powerful voice rang out.   
  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy."   
  
Astonishment crossed both their faces, before Legolas' lit up with relief, and Malfoy's darkened with ire. He spun to face the newcomer, a sneer visible on the pale, pointed features. 


	3. Introductions

*Look to prologue for disclaimers and warnings.  
  
Chapter Two: Introductions  
  
"Telcontar," Malfoy spat. He sauntered towards the handsome young Man, looking him up and down with loathing, before continuing dryly, "How nice of you to join our little gathering." He cast a glance towards the rest of the assembled group, snarling. "And look, you've brought the whole gang. Peachy." His sentence ended with a stretch of lips in mockery of a smile before, indicating for his two cronies to follow with the captive Elf, he turned to leave.  
  
However, a voice detained him.  
  
"Let him go, Malfoy. Leave him be, and we'll not have to hurt you." A hint of steel emphasized the strong voice, enough to frighten anyone, and it was apparent that Malfoy was not unaffected by the warning. He spun around, his face a tad paler than usual, and muttered darkly.  
  
"This is none of your concern, Telcontar. I suggest you leave now, before things turn ugly." As if to give claim to his words, the blonde's massive followers advanced menacingly, muscles flexing and fists clenching in intimidation.  
  
The newcomer's only response was to reach for something poking out the pocket of his jacket, an object formerly unnoticed by both Boy and Elf. However, once remarked by Malfoy, it evidently caused him great distress, for he immediately motioned for the two giants accompanying him to let Legolas go, and quickly moved away. However, before making his flight, the malicious young Man whispered a promise in the young Elf's ear.  
  
"We're not finished."  
  
The cold, sure tone of the young Man sent a tremor down Legolas' spine, and he brusquely turned away from the retreating trio, to greet his saviours.  
  
There were four of them in all- three boys and a girl. The tallest boy of the group captured the Elf's attention immediately. "Telcontar," Legolas thought absently, "that's what Malfoy said."  
  
The young man was indeed somewhat intimidating-tall and muscular, intensity and passion seeping from every pore of his being. Jade orbs flitted with interest over the form of the young man, who was as of yet oblivious to the scrutiny imposed upon him, still glaring at the quickly- disappearing, hateful figure of Malfoy.  
  
Idly, Legolas noted that the only girl of the group was approaching him, yet he found he could not tear his eyes away from the enthralling being before him, and as his gaze swept downwards, he caught sight of the object that had caused Malfoy to flee.  
  
"A wand." he declared breathily. Realisation dawned on him at once. "You're Wizards!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
As one, four heads snapped up to meet his gaze in fearful anticipation. Legolas was mildly surprised, yet grinned inwardly at the prospect of a bit of fun, the identical expressions of anxiety marring the features of his new-found companions taunting him to do something devilish. For his own fiendish amusement, he played the part of the bewildered Muggle.  
  
"You-.you're Wizards." he stuttered, stumbling backwards, laughter threatening to spill from his lips at the horror upon his rescuers faces. The tense moment was drawn out considerably, his lovely face a mask of disbelief and shock, before he allowed it to split into a broad smile.  
  
"Me too." He announced simply, his smile coy, his own wand displayed as evidence.  
  
For a moment, four pairs of eyes goggled at him in amazement, before a flaming redhead broke free of the trance and shook his head ruefully, speaking accusingly.  
  
"That was cruel."  
  
The Elf simply shrugged his slim shoulders casually, his face the picture of innocence.  
  
"I know naught of what you speak." He murmured quietly, eyes sparkling with something akin to mirth.  
  
"I'm sure." The brown-haired girl remarked dryly. The edges of her full mouth curled up slightly in mild humour, as the golden Elf before her lowered his eyes guiltily, a grin still playing at his rose lips.  
  
However, humour fled as another voice broke in, obviously peeved.  
  
"Really though, was that truly necessary?"  
  
Jade orbs rose to gaze upon the one who spoke, and startling green eyes, a shade lighter than Legolas' own, met his with startling anger.  
  
"I apologise." Legolas said softly, melodious voice tinged with regret, and a frown now creasing his smooth brow. He was, after all, all too aware of the dangers Wizards faced at being exposed, and as he was apologetic for their alarm, he sought to explain himself.  
  
"It is only that I was taught to throw strangers off their guard when first encountering them.a form of protection, you see. I have known little more than enemies and adults that look upon me either with lust or disdain in my life. It is instinct-not only protection, but as well as the only way I can learn something of people without asking."  
  
'I wonder,' the beautiful Elf mused, 'why I so quickly bare my soul for these people.ones whom I don't even know by name. Simply a paradox, I suppose.'  
  
Legolas met the green-eyed boy's stare evenly, and after a moment, the latter shook his head slightly and a half-smile tugged at a thin mouth.  
  
"Apology accepted." He declared, "I suppose I was a tad harsh, in any case. I'm Harry, by the way; Harry Potter."  
  
The Elf's lovely eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he gasped, covering his mouth with a long hand.  
  
"Harry Potter?" he whispered, and the boy grinned in response, lifting his bangs to display the thin, lightening-shaped scar.  
  
"The one and only." He declared laughingly.  
  
Harry stuck his pale hand out in greeting, and Legolas took it eagerly, warmth filling him at the famous boy's easy acceptance. The young Elf then turned to the rest of the group, a dazzling smile accompanying his own introduction.  
  
"I'm Legolas Greenleaf." He stated enthusiastically, before adding wryly, "Off on my own to school for the first time, vulnerable and oblivious, as you may have noticed."  
  
As he had hoped, his remark was well received by the friendly group of adolescents, and they laughed lightly, the seriousness of the matter lifting somewhat. Encouraged, Legolas continued.  
  
"Speaking of such, I haven't properly thanked you as of yet. So, you all have my gratitude for coming to my aid in a rather." A pause, before the lilting voice continued delicately. "A rather difficult situation."  
  
The redhead waved off his thanks, the motion halting any further proclamations of appreciation.  
  
"Think nothing of it," he replied, "after all, he was going to.well, you know.." He trailed off, face turning beet red, unable to continue in his embarrassment and dismay.  
  
The girl cut in smoothly. "What he means to say, is that that abomination was going to hurt you, and there was absolutely no way we would have allowed that to happen."  
  
The Elf's gratitude must have shown in his bright eyes, for the girl smiled reassuringly at him, and then resumed the introductions.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this," she said, indicating the redhead, "is Ron Weasley, and finally," her voice took on a sarcastic tone, "may I present the handsome, heroic, and all-together wonderful, Lord Aragorn Telcontar."  
  
Legolas arched a slender eyebrow at the dramatic presentation, while a slight blush settled high on Aragorn's tanned cheeks, and the young Man, eyes flashing mischievously, retaliated.  
  
"Well, it is an honour indeed to be complimented to such an extent by the highly intelligent Miss Granger, who while very desirable, is indeed already spoken for." His eyes slid meaningfully to Ron, and Legolas's other brow rose to join its mate high on his forehead, while Harry laughed himself silly at the two flushed faces of Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Well,' thought the golden Elf impishly, 'at the very least, it wouldn't be dull spending time with these four.' Yet his thoughts darkened almost immediately, as they turned towards reason.  
  
'Though, that may indeed be impossible, for who knows where they're off to.  
  
Still, I suppose there's no harm in asking.after all, the worst that could happen would be for us to simply part ways, which may happen anyways.'  
  
His tone light and casual, the Elven Wizard interrupted the friendly bantering.  
  
"If you don't mind me intruding in your conversation, may I ask where you're all headed? I hate to be rude, but I have no notion whatsoever as to where my destination is, and the time to board my train draws near."  
  
They all appeared properly abashed, yet it was Ron that answered him.  
  
"Well Hogwarts, of course. Where else would we be off to?" he enquired wonderingly.  
  
An exasperated Hermione cut off Legolas' reply. "How many times do I have to tell you, you nitwit?" she ranted, "There are other Wizarding schools besides Hogwarts in the world. If perhaps you listened, or read, once in awhile, you would know that! Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes!"  
  
The golden beauty's eyes widened considerably at her tone, and at Ron's hot retort.  
  
"Well, can you truly blame me for not listening to you, all the time? I mean, after all, you rant, you rave, you lecture. Don't-"  
  
"Stop it." A quiet voice cut through the arguing voices. Aragorn.  
  
"Not a one of us has any wish to listen to you two bicker, so leave it for later. Honestly, you two act like a married couple." He shook his head of shaggy hair disbelievingly then turned to Legolas, an easy smile spreading over his features.  
  
"I apologise, what were you saying?"  
  
Legolas did his best to remain unaffected by that smile and answer the question articulately, which proved to be quite a feat.  
  
"Well, I'm going to Hogwarts as well, but I face a rather embarrassing problem." The young Elf lowered his eyes in mortification, and twisted his fingers nervously, before continuing. "It's silly, really.I, uh, don't know how to get onto the platform." The last part was barely a whisper, but Aragorn caught it, and a broad smile bloomed on his handsome face.  
  
"You don't know how to get onto the platform?" he repeated kindly, and at Legolas' negative nod, he was quick to reassure. "Well, don't worry about, Harry didn't know at first either."  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested, "That was different! That was my first time going to Hogwarts; I'd never been before. Besides, I don't live with a family of Wizards, so I didn't have any help."  
  
All he received for his objections was a smack on the head, followed by a scolding, complimentary of Aragorn Telcontar.  
  
"Bloody hell, you don't listen, do you? Legolas said clearly that this was his first time going away to school."  
  
Rubbing his head gingerly, Harry studied Legolas with curious eyes, before making his enquiry.  
  
"It's really your first time at Hogwarts? How old are you?"  
  
The golden-haired Elf smiled slyly, as he answered, "Well, in a sense, I suppose. I've been to Hogwarts.just never by train. And to completely satisfy your curiosity, I'm in my fifth year of magic apprenticeship."  
  
Harry looked appropriately bewildered, and sought to question the Elf, but the radiant beauty simply put a slender finger to the young man's lips, murmuring softly.  
  
"All in good time, Harry. For now, we must board the train."  
  
And, as the Elf looked at them expectantly, the four friends led the way through the secret wall, onto the platform, and were greeted by two identical voices.  
  
"There you lot are!"  
  
***  
So, what do think? How's the story moving along? I'd love to hear any advice on characterization or description. Feedback would be great! Thanks again, and I hope you're enjoying the fic! 


	4. Conversation

*Look to prologue for warnings and disclaimers.  
  
Chapter Three: "Conversations"  
  
Legolas could only gape in surprise as a pair of young Men, identical down to the last freckle on their pale faces, strode rapidly towards the small group that he was a part of. Slightly panicked by the strangers, he quickly moved a little ways away from the four friends, his escape fortunately unnoticed by the afore-mentioned group.  
  
The young Elf watched the interaction between his new-found friends and the newcomers with interest. The new arrivals bore a striking resemblance to Ron - flaming red hair and freckles - and the Elf could only assume that these were his brothers, but as he had never made their acquaintance, he waited patiently to be introduced.  
  
It was interesting to observe; the six were obviously close and their familiarity with each other was evident in their actions and expressions. Yet, all of a sudden, as Legolas watched, Aragorn lifted his head at a pause in the conversation, eyes darting worriedly in every direction before they rested on Legolas. He smiled, inclining his head to the rest of the group in the Elf's direction, while at the same time waving the lovely Elf over to join them.  
  
Legolas smiled, relieved that Aragorn hadn't forgotten about him, yet he approached the six Wizards slowly, wary of the two newcomers after his close encounter with Malfoy.  
  
Finally rejoining the group, the golden Elf, eyes slightly apprehensive, unconsciously shifted closer to Aragorn, who placed a hand in the small of his back protectively before beginning the introductions.  
  
"Legolas." The baritone voice paused, waiting for jade eyes to meet his, before continuing.  
  
"This is Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers. Fred, George, this is Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas shot a glance at gentle grey eyes before he looked inquisitively at the twins, who were gazing at him with twin expressions of utter awe. The exquisite being couldn't help rolling his eyes; this he was familiar with. However, it never ceased to puzzle him, and he found he was unable to suppress his rising curiosity.  
  
"What in Middle Earth are you gawking at?" he asked impatiently. Eyes bulging and jaws dropping were his only response, and the angelic creature arched a golden eyebrow expectantly, coaxing a weak reply from one of the twins.  
  
"Pardon me?" the redhead choked out.  
  
The Elf's brow creased in confusion, and he repeated himself slowly, mentally speculating at the quality of hearing of these Humans.  
  
Six pairs of eyes gaped at him, yet quickly enough Aragorn seemed to regain his wits and questioned in disbelief, "Are you not aware of your appeal?"  
  
Perplexity overcame Legolas' features completely, and a cascade of flaxen hair fell about slim shoulders as he shook his head.  
  
"I seem to endure that sort of attention from the many of the people that I meet, though the reason they find me attractive has forever alluded me. I see none of this loveliness you speak of," he declared honestly.  
  
Aragorn put a finger under the Elf's chin, tilting his stunning face up so that their eyes could meet, and whispered quietly, "Really? Well, I'm a very honest person-"  
  
"That's right," cut in Ron, elbowing his way to Legolas' side. "He can get downright brutal with that honesty of his. I mean, you may appreciate it now, but the time will come when you'll be wishing that he'd just lie once in a while."  
  
"Ron!" The redhead jumped guiltily at the anger in the deep voice, before answering in a small voice, "Yessir?" Aragorn just stared at him for a moment before sighing melodramatically, a smile twitching at the corners of thin lips. "Oh off with you lot. You're damn hopeless. We'll catch up. Go on, all of you."  
  
Conspiring smiles on their faces, the group of five made to leave, Fred poking Aragorn in the ribs en route, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his friend, then at the Elf. The young Wizard swatted at him, but the twin ducked out of reach, giggling like a schoolgirl. Aragorn shook his head, chuckling softly, before yelling after him, "Hold the bloody train, whatever you do. Don't let it leave."  
  
Fred saluted him, grinning like a clown before dashing off to join George, who had already boarded the train.  
  
Turning back towards Legolas, reason fled and Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks at the priceless vision before him.  
  
The Elf was watching him, head cocked to the side, silken tresses a golden waterfall about his shoulders, jade eyes glittering like gems. The young Man felt his breath catch, as the ethereal being smiled broadly at him, asking slyly, "Well?"  
  
Aragorn mentally found his footing once more, amazed that he'd lost it again and adding it to the total of countless times already that the Elf had caught him off guard with just a smile or gesture.  
  
Allowing a smile to form on his tanned, chiselled features, Aragorn replied, "Where were we?"  
  
Green eyes danced mischievously as the Elf answered playfully, "Well, I believe you were going to try a line on me. One I wasn't going to believe most probably, I might add."  
  
The young Man burst out laughing at the remark, before placing a hand to his chest, mimicking the actions of a man that had just been stabbed.  
  
"It's a dagger to my heart, Legolas, that you would think that. Do you really believe me to be so shallow?" he exclaimed theatrically.  
  
The blonde just watched him neutrally, arms crossed, though his eyes still shone bright with mirth.  
  
"Perhaps.but perhaps not. You strike me as a very complex creature, Aragorn. I don't know what to make of you."  
  
Aragorn gazed at him curiously for a moment, and after judging him to be sincere, he retorted good-naturedly, "Well, if I may be so bold, I have absolutely no idea what to make of you either." His voice then filled with wonder. "You seem full of contradictions: serious, yet playful; fierce yet calm. You're truly an enigma."  
  
Legolas smiled sweetly at him, murmuring suggestively, "Well, perhaps we'll both have the opportunity to explore each other's personalities."  
  
Aragorn replied knowingly, "I look forward to it."  
  
Both were held captive by the intense eyes of the other and, unknowingly, they drew closer together, large, tanned hands settling on slim hips and slender fingers twining at the base of a bronzed neck. The embrace was complete when Aragorn wrapped muscular arms tightly around a trim waist, ignoring the Elf's yelp of surprise, only lowering his head to whisper into a pointed ear.  
  
" I really am a very honest person. I say only the truth, and I say you are lovely. You're radiant." A shy smile graced the young Elf's face.  
  
"Why thank you, Aragorn." He said, smile turning coy. "But you're really the handsome one." he finished, pinching Aragorn's cheek in a motherly fashion. The young Man grinned, a blush tinting his face rose, but serious eyes remained locked to those of the Elf, something unspoken passing between them.  
  
After a moment, Aragorn broke the gaze, dark brows knitting together in puzzlement. Curious, Legolas inquired gently, "What? What's wrong?" The young Man smirked, speaking impishly.  
  
"You are aware of your appearance, then? You may seem naïve at first impression, but anyone with half a mind can see that you possess a great deal of wit."  
  
The Elf smiled mysteriously, ere answering.  
  
"I certainly like to think so," he said laughingly, "but you wouldn't happen to be feeding my ego, would you?" He chuckled at Aragorn's guilty expression, before continuing.  
  
"Well, appearances can be deceiving, no? And, as I said earlier, I do need to keep a façade up; I've met all sorts of people, and I most certainly am not naïve. However, it only serves to my advantage for others to think so, though I detest even pretending to be ignorant."  
  
Aragorn pulled him close, murmuring compassionately, "I cannot comprehend why you would ever be in a situation like that." The Elf's only response was to snicker, and mumble into Aragorn's shoulder, "Then it would seem that you're the naïve one, what with your proclamations of my brilliant beauty."  
  
That remark caused the young Man to laugh outright, but he shook his head in disagreement, protesting heartily.  
  
"No; no, I can obviously imagine why you would be in such a situation-your beauty is exquisite, and could most probably drive some to madness, yet what of your family? Should they not keep you away from such things?"  
  
Legolas shook his head sadly, sorrow filling jade orbs to such a degree that Aragorn felt he could cry. He left the subject alone, knowing he had struck a painful cord within the Elf's heart, yet knowing it was not his place to inquire further. Or at least, it wasn't as of yet, though he had every intention of learning everything possible about this ethereal being.  
  
Yet, right now all he could do was embrace the Elf tightly, wondering what kind of secrets this angelic creature was hiding.  
  
They simply stood in each other's arms for a moment, until Aragorn felt an insistent hand pushing against his chest. Taking a step backwards, he looked down at the Elf questioningly. All Legolas did was point at the large clock, which now read ten after eleven. The young Man's eyes widened and he swore loudly, about to race towards the train, but a firm grip on his hand stopped him.  
  
Turning around to face his companion, Aragorn suddenly found soft lips pressed to his own. Shocked, he remained unresponsive for a few seconds before groaning and returning the kiss with equal pressure, devouring the sweet mouth with his own.  
  
The young Man's passion mounted at the moans spilling from Legolas' lips, spurring him into further action. He traced the seam of lips with his tongue, demanding entrance to the moist cavern beyond, and he grunted with pleasure when the Elf parted his lips obediently, allowing him to delve into honeyed depths. Arms encircled Legolas' shapely waist and, crushing the lithe body to his own, Aragorn wrapped his tongue around that of the Elf, eliciting a pleading whimper. The young Man could feel his self- control dissipating; he couldn't bring himself to cease ravishing the lovely Elf's mouth, particularly since his partner, acting on base instinct, was massaging his scalp, and stroking his tongue teasingly with his own.  
  
Finally finding the strength to draw away from the panting Elf, Aragorn, looking upon the flushed face and asked breathily, "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Legolas grinned in response, retorting, "Did you not enjoy it?"  
  
The young Man blushed, an answering smirk on his handsome face, and was about to voice a stinging retort, but the golden Elf cut him off.  
  
"I know not why, but I feel inexplicably drawn to you. I have never had such an intimate encounter with someone I've just met, but I feel comfortable with you, safe even. I look forward to getting to know you, but I must warn you now; we won't just be kissing anytime, anywhere. That kiss was a one-time occurrence." He winked playfully. "Well, for now at least."  
  
Aragorn felt joy bubbling up within him; he seized the Elf by the waist and spun him around in the air, laughing with delight at Legolas' shout of surprise.  
  
After being set down on the ground once again, Legolas felt a tug at his heart at the look of rapture on Aragorn's face, while gazing at him. He shook his head ruefully at his own uncharacteristic actions and emotions.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this in such a public place.I can't believe I kissed you in such a place!" he admonished.  
  
Aragorn sniggered, and assured him cheekily, "I didn't mind, really."  
  
The young Elf batted him on the shoulder, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh, hush you. We have to go, or they'll leave without us. Come on."  
  
Aragorn caught his arm, his face suddenly solemn. The Elf felt a sense of foreboding as the young Wizard before him cupped his elbow comfortingly, and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Wait a minute." he said. "I have to tell you something first. It was really the foremost reason I wanted to speak with you; to warn you. Malfoy goes to Hogwarts.that's how we know him, and Crabbe and Goyle, and-"  
  
"That's their names, then? Crabbe and Goyle?" Legolas murmured pensively.  
  
"Yeah.they'll all be on the train, most probably looking for you," the Man finished quietly.  
  
Legolas paled visibly at that, but composed himself quickly and then all Aragorn noticed was the blazing fire in his eyes, fire that promised revenge.  
  
"Don't fear for me, Aragorn." He stated confidently. "I can take care of myself.I know it may not seem so in your eyes, but you must understand.we were in a public place; I couldn't very well use magic or defend myself properly-it would've attracted far too much attention. But Malfoy will know my wrath, I promise you that."  
  
Aragorn nodded absentmindedly, mesmerised by the passionate being before him.  
  
"I'll be right there if you need anything," the young Man promised.  
  
Jade orbs glanced towards him, conveying their owner's gratitude through the look, as he said, "Let's go, then. I have a fight to win."  
  
The dark-haired Wizard grinned, but his eyes were deadly as he thought of the despicable creature bearing the name Malfoy.  
  
Only minutes later they were boarding the Hogwarts Express and it seemed as though Lady Luck was smiling upon them, for they found immediately the very people they sought for vengeance.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." said Legolas impassively, ire shining in green eyes. "Long time no see. Now, I believe we have a score to settle." 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hey everyone, it's me. My apologies that it's not a chapter; I know it's annoying to find an author's note instead of a chapter when reading a story, but to my shame, here I am doing it. But, unfortunately, it only gets worse.   
  
Sorry to anyone reading this story and liking it, but the fic is going to be put on hold for awhile. It's my fault, obviously, but I really need to postpone this so I can focus on one story at a time. Being the inexperienced author that I am, I began too many stories at once, and posted them at the same time, not bothering to finish one before writing another. So, basically, I have too many stories to write at once, and am going to now do one at a time, to minimise possible stress and insure the quality of my writing.   
  
Once again, my apologies, but it will probably be a very long time before this story is updated again. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this, and that will hopefully read it again once I begin updating. I'll try to make it as good of a story as I can when the time comes. Thanks.  
  
AnnaBella 


End file.
